


Sex Machine

by SoapyMayhem



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, F/M, Future Fic, Menage, Multi, Robot Sex, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoapyMayhem/pseuds/SoapyMayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the year 2029, bio-mechanical engineer, Bella Swan, has created the perfect machine for Whitlock Robotics. Masen can be anyone or anything you desire... but who does Bella want her Masen to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Machine

 

**Sex Machine ~ SoapyMayhem**

**Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Big thanks to  **Twimarti**  and  **Carsen Choi,** as well as Time_Lights for her stunning masterpiece that is the banner for  **Sex Machine**.

****Content Warning** : This O/S contains explicit sexual content and language which some may find offensive.**

**In 2029 bio-mechanical engineer Bella Swan has created the perfect machine for Whitlock Robotics. Masen can be anyone or anything you desire... but who does Bella want her Masen to be?**

* * *

**Sex Machine**

**~*Bella Swan*~**

"Oh fuck, the cock looks perfect!" I practically moan as Jasper begins the stimulation and arousal diagnostics on the new model.

A delicate pale hand skims across the growing flesh, and I feel a surge of jealousy. This was my fucking design and I wanted to be the first one to test it out. But  _my_ wants are pushed back. This isn't about  _me_ … not anymore. This has all gone far beyond me and my expectations.

"Use a bit of lube, Tanya," Jasper directs over an intercom from behind the thick pane of glass.

"Yes, Sir," she complies, grabbing a bottle of warming lube from a nearby table.

She squirts a small amount into her hand, eying the liquid in an almost clinical manner, then looks back to Jasper and me for further instruction.

"Rub the penis and coat it with the lube, then I want you to keep stroking it at varying speeds and pressures. Change the technique every thirty seconds until seven minutes have passed," he instructs specifically.

It doesn't take long for my arousal to wane as Tanya continues to stroke the erect cock in the most unenthusiastic manner possible. For the life of me I can't figure out why she is so fucking popular.

I begin to get bored. Quite frankly, these tests are ridiculous and unnecessary.

With  _Masen_ , we've perfected the machine, made it something special, something a little more  _human_ than its predecessors. But there is something innately  _in-human_ about Masen as well, aside from all the tubes, fluids, and mechanical shit inside, there is Masen's unearthly beauty. He's an Adonis, a stunning specimen designed to my exact specifications, down to the fucking DNA.

"Well, Jasper, I guess I'm done for today. I think I'm just gonna head over to the production line and grab a Masen to warm my bed tonight," I mention suggestively, waggling my eyebrows at him.

Unfazed by my sexual innuendo, my best friend and business partner rolls his eyes before turning back to his experiment.

One final glance at Tanya, and I see still she hasn't put any feeling into the hand job.

I shake my head in disgust, not so much at Tanya because honestly, she can't help the way she is. It's that idiot, Jacob Black, who is to blame.

He wanted to create the perfect sex-bot – mouthy, voluptuous, and a tiger in the sack. Because of his success with the  _Tanya_ model, for a while Jacob Black was a hero to us all, until one out-of-control Tanya ripped off its master's cock during a scene. Thankfully, Whitlock Robotics is one of the largest corporations in the world and we were able to settle out of court without the media catching wind. We paid the poor soul off with a huge lump sum and ended up replacing his detached and mangled cock with a much more substantial one using a mixture of cloning and gene therapy. In general, that procedure is reserved only for those in need of major organ, and limb replacements, but there have been a few bio-genetic companies to make exceptions and replace the odd cock or two.

Afterwards, all the  _Tanya_ models were going to be recalled and permanently boxed. However, it was Jacob's bright idea to go through with the recall but equip them all with an inhibitor chip as a last ditch effort to save his creation. The chip made her as docile as a kitten and about as bland as a cornflake. What shocked me was how many of our clients and customers seemed to prefer her that way.

There's not a soul out there that would be able to describe my Masen in such a way. He's a work of art - an absolute masterpiece.

He was programmed to fulfill the fantasies of millions of men and women all over the planet. Want to play doctor? Fuck a cowboy or a fireman? Do you need to be dominated? To make love? To simply watch? Well, Masen can be anyone you want him to be. He'll eat pussy, suck cock, take it in the ass, and fuck you into oblivion.

Of course I haven't had a chance to play with him yet, but I've programmed him to be whoever or whatever the customer desires.

As the designer, I am given my choice of Masen at no cost.

Most of the Masens have either blonde hair and blue eyes or black hair and grey eyes. My preference was with the lone Masen that I created with copper hair and green eyes. Like that, he was simply perfection.

"Bella, how are you, girl?" Laurent asks from his seat behind the security desk.

"I'm lovely thank you, and you, my dear Laurent?" I ask in an overly sweet tone. I am so excited to get my Masen home for the night that I over-enthuse my attempt at being casual and end up sounding like a blithering idiot.

"I'm good, but I won't hold you up. I'm sure you are eager to get your new man and get out of here," he suggests impishly.

I hold my hands up in mock surrender. "Guilty as charged, my friend."

He chuckles, and gives me a knowing grin. "Let her in, boys," Laurent calls out to the two Felix models stationed at the entrance to the production wing.

I walk past them, resisting the urge to flinch away from the intimidating figures looming a good foot and a half taller than my petite frame.

Sex-bots aren't the only models Whitlock Robotics makes, but they are the only ones I make. When I left my last job to work here, Jasper had been struggling with his father, then CEO Peter Whitlock, to let him begin sex-bot production. His father was a conservative man and had adamantly refused, wanting only to specialize in security and domestic worker bots.

A mere week before he hired me to head up the new sex-bot division, Jasper's father passed, making him the new CEO. With no one to stand in his way, he got the new division up and running in three months and we released the first model in five.

The first sex-bot Jasper and I ever designed was Jane, a petite female model with a cherubic child-like face. She was innocence personified, and was still extremely popular. Up until Jane, most female sex-bots were meant to look like 'the perfect woman' and since they were designed by perverted old men with turn of the century tastes, they tended to all be platinum blonde with long legs, a tiny waist and enormous melon tits – essentially they all looked like Barbie dolls.

Jane was petite, small breasted, almost androgynous, and since she was so different from any bot ever created, the consumer market could scarcely believe she wasn't real. She put Whitlock Robotics at the top of sex-bot industry, where we've remained ever since.

The production wing is a noisy place, but in front is the showroom where we house a sample model or two from each domestic and sex bot line. The showroom, which has a soothing atmosphere, was made to look much like a spa.

I spot Jacob in the lounge area talking animatedly with a female customer. He might be an idiot, but he's also a super-genius and a very sexy man. He's even been mistaken for a bot before. I've refused his advances quite a few times, but he hasn't given up yet. I sneak past him, hoping to avoid his notice, but I'm not so lucky. He excuses himself before running to catch up with me.

"Bella, come to get your new boy toy?" he asks coyly with a slight hint of jealousy. I glare at him and ignore his attempts to goad a reaction from me before heading over to sales desk to pick up my bot.

The receptionist motions toward the iDpad which displays my bot's release forms and an ID scanner which I'm required to use to verify my acceptance of the terms. While I'm being scanned, I can't help but notice that the receptionist is eying me with awe and fascination.

I smile up at her tentatively and her face breaks out into a wide grin.

"Is everything okay…" I glance at the nameplate on her desk, "Jessica?"

"Oh yes, Miss Swan. I'm just… very excited to meet you. I absolutely love your  _Mike_  model. He's so dreamy… and great in bed," she gushes.

"Well, thank you… Jessica. It's always nice to hear one's work is being… appreciated," I reply coyly with a knowing smirk. Until I was certain that I could make Masen absolutely perfect, I'd spent a bit of time enjoying a  _Mike_  as well.

"Oh yes, and I can't wait to see your new guy. I heard from Lauren that he is simply exquisite. If he looks as good as she says I might have to take advantage of my employee discount. It would be nice for my Mike to have a playmate," she says with a wink.

"I'm sure you'll love him. Mr. Whitlock is running the final diagnostics as we speak, so he'll be ready to be unveiled to the public in a few days." I glance at my watch and realize I need to get going if I want to get out of here before it gets dark. "Sorry to cut this short, but I must be going soon. Have a car waiting to pick me up around front, and I'll let you get a glimpse of my Masen. Sound good?"

"Oh my God, thank you. Of course, Miss Swan," she replies incredulously.

I walk on to the back room, passing a Tanya and a Mike who are giving massages to a few potential clients. In another room, I spot a Jane sitting in an examination chair fondling herself. The room is otherwise empty, so I can only assume she's continuing in hopes that a potential client will witness her little show. Even though she is the oldest of our models, she's still a great little sex-bot – so good that her whimpers of pleasure could arouse a monk.

When I near the end of the hall, I feel my pulse start to race in anticipation. My  _Masen_  will be waiting for me – ready to be who I need him to be – the way I programmed him to be.

I steel myself and will my heart rate to slow to a normal speed.

Taking a step forward, a shock of bronze passes by the entryway and then further into the room past my line of sight.

I peek into the room just as my Adonis is settling into chair to watch an old movie. As the opening credits come up, I see his eyes fill with wonder and delight. Checking out his selection, I notice that he's watching 'Terminator' - a classic from about forty-five years ago. I've never seen it before myself, but I know what it's about. I grin, absolutely loving his attempt at humor. This only makes him even more perfect for me.

"Now don't go getting any funny ideas," I tease. He looks up at me innocently before his face breaks out into a breathtaking grin.

"Bella, love," he exclaims before turning off the film and moving lithely in my direction.

He has me wrapped in his warm arms in seconds. I don't let myself dwell on the fact that he's just a machine - my own creation made to fill a void in my heart.

He places his long fingers on my chin so he can lift my face up toward his.

His green eyes are dazzling, simply perfection. I'm in awe of him.

"You are so beautiful," he says breathily before capturing my lips in a tender kiss. His warm tongue begins to probe my mouth in a way that's so familiar. Regretfully, I remove my mouth from his, but stay in his arms.

"Let's get you home," I sigh contentedly before nuzzling the soft skin of his neck like a needy kitten.

His large hands grasp my ass pulling me toward his burgeoning erection. "I can't wait, love."

I shiver in anticipation, finding it hard not to rip his clothes off and have him take me right here.

Hand in hand we walk toward the front entrance. He stifles his laughter when he sees Jane still fingering herself in an empty room.

"She was doing that when they brought me in over an hour ago," he explains, his eyes filled with mirth.

I chuckle at his observation.

By the time we make it to the front, Jessica is waiting with the car and a small crowd has amassed. She looks at me apologetically, but I'm not too worried. I'm on an emotional high right now, and not willing to let a few nosey co-workers get me upset.

"Is this our Masen?" an unknown voice exclaims, looking toward my bot, excitedly. My bot is about to open his mouth and answer, but I squeeze his hand to silence him.

"This is a Masen, but most won't look like mine. The Masen models you all will become familiar with will have different hair and eye color. This one is my own, made just for me," I explain with a sense of pride. There are several jealous faces in the crowd, and I can tell they are eager to ask more questions. They want a closer look at my bot. I won't allow it. "You will all be able to get an up close look at the Masen line at the unveiling Saturday. Be patient. And now, if you'll all excuse me, we have somewhere to be." The two of us push through the crowd and out to the front lobby where a car and driver are waiting to take us home. My penthouse is nearby so it doesn't take long.

"This place is nice," he compliments, taking in the open floor plan.

"I like it pretty well." I admit, finding it hard to sound enthusiastic about my home when there is a fucking sex god standing in my presence. "I need you," I practically moan. A wicked smirk plasters itself on his fuck-hot face and he's on me in a matter of seconds.

The length of his lean body is pressed against me fully as he backs me into the wall. He's completely hard, and I can feel the heat of his cock through my slacks.

"Fuck… you're so sexy. Let's get you naked, love," he suggests between kisses.

"The bedroom… fast… before my clit explodes," I practically whine. He chuckles at my eagerness while lifting me up with his solid arms and running up the stairs at a speed only a machine could maintain with an adult woman in its arms.

Gently, he lowers me onto the bed before he pulls off the standard black t-shirt and grey slacks we send most of our male sex-bots home in. I moan when I see the obvious bulge of his cock threatening to tear its way out of his briefs.

"You want this, love? You want my cock?" he asks in a smug tone. His voice is pure silk and honey with a husky timbre of lust. By the time he's naked my panties are soaked through with my own arousal.

"Yes, baby. I want your cock. I want it to make me come," I moan. His responding crooked grin is perfect and makes me weak in the knees.

He starts removing my blouse first, then my bra and slacks. He fingers the lacey edge on my panties before ripping them off as though they were as thin as paper.

Unable to contain my shock, I gasp in surprise.

His perfectly huge cock twitches excitedly as he eyes my glistening pussy. Yes, he wants inside badly. I have no intention of denying him.

Faster than I can blink, he's hovering over me pressing his hot cock against my entrance, and capturing my lips in a searing kiss.

I close my eyes, feeling blissful for the first time in nearly five years.

"Are you ready, love?" he asks so softly that my skin erupts in goose bumps.

"Please, Edward," I cry out. He slips the tip in slowly and already he's stretching me, filling me.

"God… so tight, Bella, so perfect on my cock," he moans, before sliding his hands under my ass to lift me up and take his cock deeper inside me.

"Oh fuck… that's goddamn deep, Edward," I whimper.

His thrusts become relentless as he pounds into my pussy making me scream like a mad woman. I run my hands all over his hot skin, exploring his abs and ass, and then the flex of his arm and back muscles as he pumps inside.

His mouth attaches to my nipple, and all of a sudden I'm coming. I clamp down on him, crying out.

He is by no means done – because his stamina is endless. I knew he could keep on fucking me forever if I hadn't programmed him to find his own release once I've come at least three times.

As my quivering subsides, he flips us over until I am seated on his thighs. I know I'm leaking on him, but he shows no indication that he cares.

"I want to see you riding my cock, love. Let me see those tits bounce," he commands through a heavy moan.

His cock is huge and I am wet enough to take him, but I have to be careful regardless.

I lift my hips up hovering over his twitching flesh. He holds his cock steady at the base as I lower myself down slowly. By the time I am halfway down I already feel my orgasm approaching fast. Once my pussy is flush against his body, I start to come hard.

"Oh… god, I'm gonna… uhh… I'm coming, Edward," I whimper softly.

"Fuck, baby, you feel even tighter this way. I love it when you come all over my cock."

After several minutes, my body begins to sag from exhaustion, so he knows he has to finish the job.

He sits up, pulling me against his chest as I continue to rock slowly, his warm lips alternate, enveloping the pert buds of my nipples as he tongues my aroused flesh.

Seeing my need to slow things down a bit, he pulls me close in our upright position and takes a firm hold on my hips. He's so strong. He effortlessly guides me up and down on his cock till I am a sweaty, panting mess. I'm so close to the edge, that it only takes a quick swipe of his thumb across my aching clit to have me coming a third time. When his thrusts become erratic and his cock begins to pulse and grow inside me, his lips find mine effectively silencing my screams, making me cry out in his mouth.

He's slows down his pace until we're both finished. Just like Mother Nature intended, his perfect cock grows soft and slips from my body.

"I love you, Bella," he whispers softly. And though I programmed him to tell me, it still takes me off guard. Not wanting to confuse him, I respond accordingly.

"I… I love you too, Edward," I reply thickly, hating that the words almost choke me.

He pulls me closer, enveloping me in his warm embrace and rubbing soothing circles on my hip bone.

We lay there quietly for nearly an hour until my stomach rumbles. He sweetly offers to prepare my dinner. I lay there, replaying our lovemaking in my mind until he comes back with an impeccably prepared plate of sushi and a bottle of warm sake. It looks fantastic, and I'm so thankful Jasper let me work with Riley, one of his domestic bot programmers for the Masen model's culinary skills.

I reach for a roll of spicy tuna, but he lightly smacks my hand away. "Let me feed you, love," he pleads adorably. Again, I can't resist.

By the time he's fed me half, I'm stuffed. He takes the leftovers to the fridge and then returns to bed hastily. Within seconds, he is hovering over me, and I assume he is going to kiss me until I see a question in his eyes.

"Why did you create me, Bella?" he asks softly.

"Why do you want to know that?" I ask nervously, shocked that he would even think to ask that question. He must have realized that this isn't just about sex for me. He's figured out that I made him different than the other Masens, and it isn't just the hair and eye color.

"It isn't often that an entity gets to question its creator about the reason for its existence. Don't you think I should take advantage of such a rare opportunity?" he replies sagely.

I swell with pride that I've made such a fascinating creature, but at the same time, I'm nervous to admit my reasons for doing so.

"Do you really want to hear my story?" I ask, hoping he will change his mind.

He nods enthusiastically, his gaze magnetic as he hovers over me, but as much as I don't want to notice, it strikes me with a great sadness that although he is perfect, and exactly what I wanted, I don't feel the connection I hoped for. Was it the absence of a soul to blame? Did I even believe souls existed?

I see warmth and sensitivity, humor and adoration – all those emotions I programmed. I feel like I can almost see love in there but again, it's only a reflection of my programming – the love that I gave him.

Without the feelings I've created, he's only a shell.

Not wanting to dwell on it further, I decide to tell him what he wants to know.

_About five years ago, I began my new career as an intern for Cullen Robotics in Chicago. Fresh out of college, with eccentric ideas and a naivety that could only come from being a shy bookworm with greasy hair and few friends – I stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the impeccably dressed men and women I worked for._

_My second week there, I embarrassed one of the top programmers, an arrogant asshole named James, by correcting a serious error in his code work. As word got around to the higher-ups a few of them came to talk to me and tell me how impressed they were with my work._

_More and more responsibilities were given to me, as piles of advanced code work was stacked on my desk. Each time, the work got more and more difficult. It was exhausting, but nothing more than I could handle._

_After a few weeks of having progressively harder work thrust upon me, I arrived one day to find my desk occupied. I began to wonder if I'd fucked up somehow and was going to be fired._

_Before I even had a chance to get upset, a warm hand landed on my shoulder._

" _Isabella Swan?" a silky voice questioned. I turned toward the voice and my eyes widened. The man in front of me was a god among men - the epitome of sex._

_My mouth went dry as he extended his hand to me, and introduced himself as Edward Cullen, the mother-fucking CEO's son._

_After that first meeting, I was hired permanently to work directly with Edward. He had specifically asked for me to help him with his new project._

_From that day, my life was never the same._

_Working under Edward was an experience I knew I'd never forget. There was no denying my instant attraction. I wanted him more than anything I'd ever wanted in my life, and was quite determined to make him see me as more than the quiet mousy colleague who stuttered like fool every time he asked her a question. So, I reinvented myself – I had my hair cut and straightened, and got a new sexier wardrobe, but it hadn't really been necessary for Edward to notice me – he admitted later._

_After a month of flirting and skirting around our mutual attraction, we finally gave in to our baser needs. Mostly we fucked in his office, but several times we ended up at my place. He never once invited me over to his, and for a while I didn't ask. It took me walking in on a conversation between him and his father Carlisle to find out exactly why._

_Edward was engaged to be married._

_I cursed myself for not reading the Chicago society gossip blogs or else I might have seen that a month before I began working with him, he'd gotten engaged to none other than Rosalie Hale, the heiress of Hale Genetics and Bioengineering. According to Carlisle and the media, it was a match made in 'corporate heaven' and would secure Cullen Robotics' future. Upon hearing the news, I was so distraught that I ran. I just couldn't hang around to hear any more details about his perfect bride and their perfect life, or how Edward was going to have to break it off with his mistress on the side – or worse yet, keep her as his little personal fuck toy when the wife wouldn't put out._

_The night I found out, was the night I was going to tell him I loved him. It had taken me weeks to work up the nerve, and I'd only felt like I could because I was pretty sure he felt the same way. Instead of professing my love, I left two letters on the desk in his office. One was my official resignation from Cullen Robotics and the other was a personal letter to Edward, telling him I met someone else and had decided to move away. He had to believe that I was moving on._

_At the same time Jasper was calling around to his former classmates, hoping to find someone good enough to head the sex-bot department of Whitlock Robotics. Having been quite close to Jasper in college, I happily agreed to his job offer. It meant a fresh start in Seattle, away from Edward – away from heartbreak._

_Before leaving, I did the only thing I knew to save my self-respect, as well as make sure he didn't go trying to break off his wedding, I showed up at the company banquet with Jasper in tow, and avoided Edward like the plague, not wanting to see his reaction. The entire time I was there, he never even tried to talk to me._

_As much as it stung that he made no attempt to fight for me, I had to admit that my plan was a success. We both had to move on._

_In Seattle, I poured myself into my job and did my best to not think of Edward and how much I longed for the warmth of his touch._

_On rare occasions, I would seek out information on Edward. I wanted to make sure he was doing okay, because I never stopped loving him._

_After a year had passed, I checked to see if he'd been married - he wasn't, but a date had been set._

_The second year, I checked again. The Cullen/Hale marriage proceeded, but much to my shock, it wasn't Edward that married a Rosalie Hale, it was Edward's barely nineteen year old brother Emmett who unexpectedly married twenty-six year Rosalie, in a twisted turn of events. I was flabbergasted to say the least, and at that point, I longed to go to him and see if there was a chance for us again, but I was too ashamed of my behavior. I put my love and concern for Edward away for another year._

_The third year I checked up on him, I found that a few months earlier, Edward had resigned from his position at Cullen Robotics and had moved to Paris. There was no other information other than that, and I didn't try to go digging. By that time, I was already working on Masen._

_I thought if I could design the perfect program, I could get close to having my Edward back again. Maybe it was sick and desperate, but I that's who I was and I didn't care what anyone thought._

_The fourth year, I stopped myself from looking him up. I had no idea of where he was, or who he was with, and I needed things to stay that way. I decided that it was time I got over him. Even though I knew making a bot that was an exact replica of Edward was totally not going to do anything but make things worse, I kept at it, working in secret, mostly because what was doing was illegal._

_Using my father's law enforcement connections and a hefty sum from my personal savings, I'd been able to procure a copy of Edward's DNA from the Citizen Bio-Database._

_Of course, I had to make some subtle changes to a few of the genetic markers in order to manipulate some of the features and cover my ass from going to jail. The easiest changes were hair and eye color, a few more difficult changes were on a more basic cellular level and had little effect on appearance. My 'special ordered' Masen was the only one that ended up100% Edward Cullen._

By the time I'm finished regaling my bot with the story of how I pathetically gave up the only man I ever loved without a fight, and then proceeded to steal his identity to create sex-bots for perverts all over the world to enjoy, I'm emotionally drained.

I mean Edward wasn't completely innocent in all this – he did have an affair with me while he was engaged to another woman, but the things I'd done had been so much worse.

It was never my intention to go public with Masen, but Jasper caught me working on it in my spare time. He was so impressed with what I'd accomplished, that he assigned his best team to help me expedite the completion.

"So, this is what you need-" he begins quizzically, motioning to himself, "-the boyfriend experience?"

I nod, unable to look at him.

"At least now I understand why you and the other Masens call me  _Edward_ ," he mentions in a casual way. I glance at him nervously, but see no judgment in his expression or tone. He is simply trying to learn – to discover who he is.

"It's why you look different, too," I add, stroking his cheek lightly with the back of my hand. His face lights up in a breathtaking grin.

"I like that I look different. You made me different because you desire Edward, which means you desire me more than the other Masens," he observes in a cocky tone.

"Is that smugness I detect?" I tease.

"But of course, Madame. You should also know that many of the other Masons have bathed with me. They all noticed my cock was… a bit different too," he says in a playfully accusing tone.

"You all noticed that, huh?"

He raises his brow at my obtuse question. I guess it doesn't matter that he's pretty much a robot, he's still a man, and men are obsessed with their own cocks, so he isn't immune to the male need to be superior.

"Besides the fact that I've looked at my own cock, a few of the homosexual Masens told me they were programmed to prefer their partner's cock to be 'uncut.' With all that annoying attention, how could I not be aware, Bella?" he mentions with a groan of embarrassment.

I can't help but smile.

"You're so fucking adorable, you know that?" I say pulling him into my arms.

"Adorable?" he replies with a mock scowl. "Let's see how adorable you think I am when my tongue is buried deep in that sweet little pussy."

I gasp.

He doesn't wait for a response before pulling back the sheets and diving face first between my legs to plant hot kisses up and down my inner thighs until I'm shaking with need. My hips are thrusting in the air searching for friction, but they find nothing.

"Edward," I moan, wanting his promised tongue.

Answering my plea, he grasps my hips, steadying me, before he takes a long slow lick from my ass to my clit. Had he not had a firm grip on my body, I would have shot up off the bed.

His hot tongue moves south again to swirl around my wet entrance, and then he has me crying out the moment his tongue plunges in.

A single smooth finger toys with my ass as he continues to fuck my pussy with his tongue.

My orgasm comes hard and fast, and before I can come down, he plunges his cock inside me and begins to thrust slow and deep.

He makes love to me a few more times that night until I am completely spent. I know I must have drifted off when hear the sound of my bathtub being filled with water. Once again, he's carrying me in his arms, and I haven't felt this safe in so long.

Edward sits down in the warm bath and places me between his legs. Gently with a soft soapy cloth, he washes my body, paying close attention to my spent pussy. He manages to coax another orgasm from my body. After that one, I remind him that I'm human and can't handle more than twelve orgasms in one night.

**SM**

The unveiling banquet and press conference for the Masen line is a huge success. There are scantily clad Masens everywhere serving champagne and hors d'oeuvres and letting guests 'sample the merchandise' in some of the back rooms.

By the time dinner is finished, we have close to fifteen thousand pre-orders, which is practically unheard of for a male sex-bot. Everyone is patting me on the back, whispering their thanks and congratulations. All the while, my Edward stands proudly at my side in an immaculate tuxedo, with his arm wrapped possessively around my waist.

Once I finish talking shop with Riley and Eric about a couple program updates, Jacob Black sees his window of opportunity and approaches. He doesn't give my Edward a second glance before he tries to start harassing me again for a date.

I feel my protective bot pulling me closer. "Jacob, why don't you go find some other bitch's leg to hump. This one's mine." Edward growls playfully.

Shocked, Jacob walks away, shaking his head in confusion.

I feel Edward at my side, vibrating with suppressed laughter.

"You just called me a bitch!" I smack his arm playfully in mock anger.

"You'll get over it. Besides you  _are_  my bitch," he replies lowly in a seductive voice before stealthily pinching my ass.

I stifle a moan.

"You want to go to one of the back rooms?" he whispers, his warm breath touching my ear, making me shiver in delight.

"Take me home, baby," I plead.

*SM*

It's been a few days since I've been needed in the office, and with the success of the Mason line I've been playing hooky, holed up in my penthouse having fun with my bot.

Having hardly left the bed for days, my Edward reminds me that I am getting low on food. Yawning, I stretch a little and decide to get dressed.

Throwing on a pair of jeans, sandals, and a tank top, I grab my shopping bags and head over to the market at the end of the block. Edward offers to stay behind and wash the sheets for us.

The market is a little crowded, but half an hour later I manage to have all my shopping done for the next few days.

As I return back, I think about how happy my bot has made me. The gaping hole in my heart is almost healed. Even though I know I'll never be truly whole, at least I can breathe again.

I'm nearing my building when I see the sun glinting off of a familiar head of messy bronze hair. My bot is dressed strangely and pacing back and forth outside my building.

"Edward!" I shout, and his head shoots up toward my direction. He looks afraid and maybe even a little pissed.

If that behavior continues, I'll have to take him in to be reprogrammed.

"Don't just stand there, come help me with these bags, you dope," I tease. His brow furrows but he moves toward me hesitantly. "What the hell are you doing out here, I thought you were going to do the laundry?"

The teasing smile on my face is wiped away when I get a better look at his appearance. Small wrinkles frame his mouth and eyes, which are sporting some deep bruise-like shadows. He is skinnier and his arms lack the perfect muscle tone of my design. The figure in front of me is human – flesh and blood - this is not my bot.

"Edward," I almost sob in realization, feeling my knees weaken. The anger on his beautiful, tired face fades away into concern.

"Bella… what have you done?" he asks brokenly. It's the last sound I hear before my vision darkens into nothing.

A cool sensation on my forehead rouses me from a deep sleep. I see my beautiful bot hovering over me with concern. "W-what happened?" I ask sleepily

"You fainted, love," he replies still sounding worried "and Edward Cullen brought you back to me."

"What!" I shriek sitting up quickly. "Where is he?"

"On the sofa, he seems upset. I don't think he likes me very much. I bet it's because I look better than him," he brags continuing our usual banter, only now it wasn't funny.

"Don't say things like that," I chastised. My Masen looked a little confused, but shrugged and agreed. He continued to blot at my forehead with the cool cloth.

"Stop! I'm fine," I shouted irritably. He pulled away looking confused. I had never spoken that way to him, so of course he wouldn't understand, but he was at the bottom of my list of concerns at the moment.

Edward Cullen – the real Edward Cullen – was downstairs in my living room.

I was afraid to face him after what I'd done. I mean, I had a feeling this day would come, but I was too wrapped up in my bubble with my Masen to consider that it would be so soon.

*SM*

After stalling for several minutes, I make my way down stairs on shaky legs. I'd ordered my bot to find something to do upstairs and leave Edward and me alone, unless I needed him.

Hunched over with his head in his hands, Edward appears anguished, and exhausted. Guilt and shame flood my body as I approach him cautiously as if he were a skittish animal.

As I close the distance between us, he stiffens, "Bella," he chokes.

"Can we talk?" I ask anxiously, taking a seat in the chair in front of him.

He sits upright and leans back on my couch. He doesn't look comfortable, nor does he meet my eyes, and his passive face distorts with anger, making me cringe and shift in my seat.

"Yes, Bella. That's why I'm here! So you better start explaining WHAT THE FUCK that  _thing_  upstairs is, and why in God's name I am seeing my fucking face on ad's for Goddamn SEX BOTS!" he shouts angrily, his face filled with rage.

My eyes fill with unshed tears, but I don't let them fall. Edward is the victim here. I don't get to cry.

"I'm so sorry. I… don't know what to say?" I start, feeling frazzled.

"Just… fucking, tell the truth! Every Goddamn thing, cause I'm not leaving until you do!"

My face heats in shame, I can't look at him anymore – not while I tell this story.

"Ok… the truth… well the truth is, I honestly didn't mean for this to happen. I was umm… well about two years ago I started working on a bot… umm for myself. I always worked at home, but I needed some equipment from work and my boss saw what I was working on and he was really interested. Since I was on company property using company computers, it then belonged to the company."

"God, I tried so hard to change the DNA coding, so there would be very little resemblance, but I was vetoed at every turn – only being allowed minor changes like hair and eye color, and… I thought of purposefully destroying it, but I was just too selfish. After a while, it was too late, and I guess I just accepted that I'd made my bed, so I was going to have to lie in it," I explained pleadingly.

Glancing at the dark expression on his face, Edward's mood doesn't look like it's improved at all.

"Just tell me why Bella? Was it revenge – some sick plot to get back at me for not telling you about my engagement, or are you just a heartless bitch who found a pretty face she could use to make money?" he accuses coldly, eyeing me as though I was nothing but shit on his shoes.

The tears couldn't be held at bay any longer. Painful, heart-wrenching sobs choked me. He was so wrong, how could he have it so, so wrong?

"Edward… I," I cry desperately.

I look at him again, knowing that I need to show him the truth in my eyes. He's visibly shaken, and I'm sure that it's because of my breakdown. Warily he nods, signaling me to continue.

"I came to your office early one morning. I wanted to invite you to dinner at my place so we could talk. Carlisle was there, and I had no intention of listening in but when I heard his words, I couldn't help it. He said that you and Rose needed to hurry up and set a date for the wedding. There was no mistaking what I heard. You had Rosalie Hale, corporate heiress and voluptuous blonde, and there I was the mousy girl on the side who wasn't even good enough to be invited to your home."

He flinches in response to my description of our past affair.

"I mean, of course I know now that engagement fell through, but at the time, there was no outcome that didn't somehow leave me the loser in the situation. The best I could have hoped for would have been for you to choose me, but you had months to do that – break things off with her – so I… I made up a bullshit story and ran."

Edward's eyes shot up at the mention of my fabricated story – the letter that stated that all along I'd been in love with my college friend, Jasper, and now that he wanted me too, I was going to move to Seattle with him.

"You weren't in love with Whitlock? I mean - are not you with him?" he asks worriedly, looking as though he might be sick.

My heart constricted painfully at what I was about to admit, but I had too.

"Edward, there has never been anyone but you," I admit quietly.

His eyes light with some unidentifiable emotion, but the pain on his face only seems to get worse.

"I was going to tell you that night – at dinner," I whisper softly.

"Tell me what?" he asks – his voice ripe with emotion.

"That I love you," I reply as confidently as I can manage.

"Bella… oh God," he chokes out, sobbing.

"I know I must seem like the biggest freak on the planet. I basically became obsessed with my boss, I tried and succeeded in seducing him, and then when things don't work out, because I can't get over him, I clone a machine that looks and acts like him to pretend that it loves me back," I blurt before I have a chance to sensor myself.

"Bella… Jesus, baby. Fuck… this is  _all_  my fucking fault. I mean you aren't completely innocent, but fuck… if I would have been honest… fuck… all this bullshit… we could have… none of this would have happened… God," he rambles.

As the realization of his admission dawns on me, I want to swoon because he called me  _baby_ , but his words sting too much.

He regrets being with me.

"I certainly wouldn't have let myself fall in love with you, if you'd told me you were going to marry Rosalie," I reply bitterly.

He looks up at me and it's as if a weight has been lifted. He already looks years younger.

"No, Bella. I should have been honest with Rosalie - told her from the moment I met you, that she could never be more than just a friend to me, but I was stupid, baby - so fucking stupid."

"Rosalie Hale scares the shit out of me, and I knew when I told her I wanted to end it and that I'd been cheating, there would be a huge fight. She wasn't even in the country when you and I were together, baby, so I kept telling myself, that it was better said in person, and I put it off. Honestly, after a while, I was afraid I'd lose you if you found out. No matter the consequences, I should have told Rosalie that I could never love her, because I'd already found love – with you."

My eyes squeeze shut pushing a few tears out onto my cheeks, but they are wiped away by a warm hand.

"The thing I regret most is that I didn't fight for you. I will always regret that," he whisper, and I can almost feel the warmth of his breath on my face as he strokes my cheek.

"I have the same regret. I should have spoken to you, and made sure you knew I loved you so that you could choose – Me or Rosalie. If you'd chosen me, I would have been so hurt that you even had to make a choice, but I would have eventually forgiven you."

"Can you forgive me now?" he asks uncertainly, in a small voice.

"Can you forgive  _me_?" I retort incredulously. My misdeeds are arguably much worse than Edward's at least the repercussions were.

"Fuck… Bella, I mean, it really fucking sucks that I am going to be mistaken for a sex-bot from now on, but Jesus… if you can forgive me then of course I can too."

"Edward, the bots all have blonde or black hair, and beside you could grow a beard or moustache, no one would make that mistake then," I hedge hopefully. He grimaces a bit, but doesn't look angry anymore. "And yes, I can forgive you. Hell, I've had plenty of time to get over  _that_. I mean all I've done for the last five years was miss  _you_." I'm certain that both of our faces are pictures of remorse.

Aside from fucking a few sex-bots, I haven't been with any other men except Edward, not even before him.

"Where does that leave us?" he asks looking more vulnerable than I've ever seen him.

"Can I come down yet, love?" the clear velvety voice of my bot shouts from upstairs. I grimace, feeling embarrassed all over again.

I open my mouth to chastise my bot for not leaving me alone as I'd commanded, but Edward speaks first.

"Can I see him?" he asks warily. "I mean I saw him earlier, but I was too angry to really get a good look at him."

"You can come down, Edward," I shout, simultaneously cringing in shame.

The real Edward takes my hand, giving me a reassuring smile.

Heavy footsteps barrel down the stairs. My bot stands there, wearing nothing but a pair of low slung, navy cargo shorts that rest pleasingly on his muscular hips.

"Edward… meet Edward." The words feel bitter on my tongue, and I want to run to the park down the street and bury my head in the dirt.

Even though he is looking at a perfected replica of himself, always the scientist, Edward studies my bot in an almost clinical manner.

Unfazed, my Masen allows him to complete his inspection, while covertly inspecting his human counterpart himself.

"I may be slightly biased, but you've done some beautiful work here, Bella," he complements genuinely.

"She misses you, you know?" My Masen mentions in a casual tone.

I gasp, turning red in the face.

I mean, it's nothing less than I've already admitted to Edward, but to hear my Masen say it so matter-of-factly, is disarming.

"She does, huh?" he replies a little smugly.

"It's why she made me. She wanted to feel closer to you," he clarifies.

"Hey! Since when did you become such a big mouth?" I grumble.

"You made me this way, baby" he replies smugly. "Besides, I'm programmed to make sure you're happy, I think being with Edward Cullen will make you happy."

A warm hand touches my back, and I look up, only to be dazed by sparkling green eyes.

"Will you let me make you happy, Bella?"

*SM*

"Careful," he says, flinching slightly.

"Woops," I reply, pulling the straight-razor away from Edward's lathered face. Grabbing a bit of tissue, I dab at the small drop of blood oozing from the tiny knick on his sculpted jaw.

I rarely cut him, but sometimes I tend to get a bit distracted when he looks at me with so much lust in his eyes.

I try to ignore that inexplicable sexual magnetism between us, and focus on the task at hand.

A few minutes later, Edward's freshly shaven face is on its way to being buried between my thighs.

His hot tongue swirls around my clit until he pushes two fingers inside me. I'm already aching for him, and he knows it.

I glance down only to see him idly stroking himself with his free hand.

 _Fuck_. I love seeing him lose control like that.

In minutes I've collapsed into a panting moaning mess, but I still need him inside me.

Staring straight into my eyes, he crawls up my body trailing wet kisses along the way.

"Edward," I moan impatiently.

"Hey, you guys started without me," Masen calls, standing naked and erect in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Mmm," I moan at the memory of the last time Masen joined us in bed. It wasn't a rare occasion, but it didn't happen every day either.

When Edward first suggested it, I was shocked, but inwardly thrilled. Experiencing them both – I'd never known such pleasure.

Having done this before, Masen knows where I want him.

He sits down on the large bed next to Edward who is loudly sucking one of my nipples into his mouth.

When Edward finally notices Masen's presence, he reluctantly pulls away.

Coaxing me, Masen gently picks me up and places me in his lap. While reveling in the feeling of his hard cock pressed against my ass and lower back, Masen kneads my breasts and sucks my neck as Edward retrieves a bottle of lube from my bedside table.

Edward passes the lube to Masen and then lies down on the bed.

Wrapping my hand in his, I slide off Masen's lap and climb into position, straddling Edward's thighs.

We both watch as Masen lubes his cock in preparation of what we're about to do.

After pulling me in for a deep kiss, Edward slides in and claims me as his.

Masen is just a toy, a machine programmed to be a companion, so Edward feels no jealousy when Masen positions himself behind me and pushes his thick cock into my ass.

"Oh… fuck, I'm gonna come," I cry, feeling overwhelmed by fullness, and their dual thrusting.

Edward and I both moan loudly when Masen sets his cock to vibrate. The pulsing sensation sends me over the edge early into our intense session.

Four strong male hands wander my overheated flesh, leaving a scorching trail of desire. Closing my eyes, I simply get lost in sensation - lips on my neck and back, fingers teasing my nipples and kneading my hips and ass. In my little bubble of desire, I'm surrounded by male flesh.

I'm so caught up in the sensation that I realize I missed a hushed conversation happening between Edward and Masen. Before I know it Masen is lifting me off of Edward and holding me as he stands upright with his cock buried deep in my ass. Edward approaches like a tiger stalking his prey with eyes almost black with carnal lust.

Steadily, Masen holds me in place as his cock continues to thrust slowly in and out. I expect Edward to immediately begin fucking me again – he doesn't. Instead he thrusts two of his long elegant fingers into my pussy and starts pumping making sure to hit that special spot every time.

My dangling legs are shaking with the effort it takes not to thrash in Masen's arms. He's so fucking strong, that he just keeps holding me, continuing his relentless thrusts.

It doesn't take long for Edward's fingers to take me over the edge again, and my screams of pleasure are cut off by his mouth covering mine, leaving me a quivering mess.

Abruptly, Edward pushes into me in one smooth thrust. On instinct, I wrap my legs around his waist, pulling Masen even deeper inside me.

With Masen supporting my weight, Edward is able to fuck me hard – pounding into my pussy like a fucking jackhammer while he alternates, sucking each of my nipples into his hot mouth.

Vaguely, I hear the sounds of animalistic cries. It all sounds so foreign that I don't recognize the noises are coming from me.

"Goddamn, I'm gonna cum so fucking hard, baby," Edward shouts. His words set me off and I'm coming harder than I ever have in my life. Spots start to form in my line of sight as everything grows dim.

A cool wet towel on my head rouses me from unconsciousness. Unlike the last time I fainted, this time I'm awakened by Edward – the real Edward – my beautiful human fiancée, who I love, and who loves me back despite the crazy shit I've done to him. When I gaze into his sparkling green eyes, I see everything I need – what Masen lacks, and could never have – a soul.

* * *

A/N

Thoughts?

OK so I totally showed my nerd on this one, but I hope everyone has enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it!

I don't foresee writing anything more for this universe, but an outtake or future-take may happen later on.

So please let me know if you liked, loved it or thought it was a piece of shit. I want to know!


End file.
